


What If...

by Selenicereus



Series: Post Wilde Life Stress Disorder [3]
Category: Wilde Life (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: Set after 'A Raven', Liz and Darcy talk about what happened and what could have happened.





	What If...

Liz sat between Darcy’s legs, they were both ignoring the show on the tv. She petting the petals of roses she had brought in from the garden. They wouldn’t give her as much strength as they would if she had left them in the ground, but it would be enough for tonight.

“I thought I’d have to kill him.” She whispered.

Darcy tightened her hold around Liz’s waist, but kept quiet. She knew eventually everything would be said, and if it wasn’t said it was because Liz couldn’t tell her.

“The madness had fully manifested in the raven. I thought it must have bitten him, or that he had bitten it trying to escape.”

The glow of the flowers dim and fade as the last of their life was transferred to the witch. For a moment she holding the petals, then let them turn to ash and drift to the ground.

“I could see it, it felt so real I thought it was happening. The crow was easy to kill because it was already the madness, no person left. Then I turned to Cliff and I knew I had to kill him if he had been infected, so I didn’t let down my guard. If he had been infected, then I couldn’t have hesitated. Oscar would have stopped me if he knew, Cliff would have… I would have killed him.”

“Oh, Liz.” Darcy felt tears gathering.

“I’ve let myself get too close.” Liz said as she turned to face Darcy. “If Cliff gets infected… I’m not sure I could live with myself. He’s my friend. Oscar would never forgive me, so I’d lose him too. And the White Face Bear –“ She blanched. “I don’t know what he would do. His protection is on Cliff, he’s know if anything happened to him. If I…”

“Stop.” Darcy enforced her order by kissing Liz.

For a moment Liz tried to pull away, but Darcy followed her. Finally, after what felt like ages, Liz relaxed and returned the kiss. The kiss was tentative, soft, not expecting anything but offering comfort and receiving it in turn.

When they came up for air Darcy had a hand on Liz’s cheek and stroked under her eyes to catch the tears there. They sat silently, crying freely for a few moments.

Finally, Darcy stopped crying and wiped her face dry.

“We can’t play the ‘what if’ game with our lives.” Darcy said softly. “And we can’t let ourselves dwell on things that are out of our control. You may be a witch, but even you can’t see the future, so stop trying to blame yourself for something that hasn’t even happened.”

Liz hiccuped a laugh and tried to smile. “Look at you being all philosophical. I knew I kept you around for something more than your looks.”

“Mm-hm. Don’t lie to me.” Darcy winked. “I know I’m just your trophy girlfriend so you can show me off at the farmers market and attract all the customers.”

They both laughed. Liz settled until her face was tucked against Darcy’s neck.

“Thank you.” She whispered and kissed where Darcy’s clavicle peeked out from her shirt.

Darcy rested her chin on Liz’s head. “Anytime love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go Read Wilde Life!!


End file.
